<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'manburgian Sign Language by AlternateMixtape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955711">L'manburgian Sign Language</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateMixtape/pseuds/AlternateMixtape'>AlternateMixtape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deaf Character, Deaf Tubbo, Dream Smp, Flashback, Fluff, One Shot, Oneshot, Other, Platonically Married, Ranboo has Anxiety, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sign Language, deaf headcanons, deaf! tubbo, deaf!tubbo, dear god no shipping they are platonic husbands but man I love their dynamic, mmmmm trying to get these in search results lmao, multiple marriages mentioned, platonic marriage, platonic son, short fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateMixtape/pseuds/AlternateMixtape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranboo learns LSL from Tubbo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Tubbo (platonic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L'manburgian Sign Language</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oh god I just wrote this on a whim, have had this type of headcanon in the back of my brain for a few months.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo had a question, lingering at the back of his mind, Tubbo had told him a long time ago that the signals that the others share using their hands meant something, “Lmanburgian Sign Language” was what it was called, but he never quite had learned it, even after the second marriage. Ranboo figured with the inevitable third one on the way he might as well ask now before they actually go through with their plans. </p><p>It was a chilly night, nearly midnight, Ranboo had been unable to sleep, suffering nightmares and dreading that he may find himself not where he fell asleep. He found himself walking to Tubbo’s house in messily tied shoes and just night clothes, as he hadn’t felt the need to go through the effort of changing, after all, this wasn’t exactly the first time. </p><p>Ranboo lost in thought was actively jolted out of his state of someone calling him, “HEyyyy big man-” it was Tubbo, oh of course it had to be the person he was looking for- how didn’t he even notice- it’s such a simple thing to see. </p><p>“Tubbo-! Hey!” The startled hybrid let out, “SO- uhm- uh-, could you teach me LSL- It’s fine if you can’t- it’s late- I don’t mind- I just couldn’t-”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo raises a hand, breathing in, then gestures for Ranboo to follow him, “Yeah, but it would be better if we did it in better lighting.”</p><p>Made sense, couldn’t actually do much in the dark, luckily, it was a brighter night than usual, even with the mild sting of cold- it was surprisingly pleasant.</p><p>LSL, as he was told, was mainly made up by Tubbo and Tommy, as it was at first just meant to be something easier to use to communicate with Tommy having trouble with Tubbo not being very good at reading lips, or noticing when someone was calling, at the time, constantly having to repeat things. </p><p>Tubbo sits on a wooden path, slightly covered with snow, Ranboo sits beside him, listening as Tubbo guides him through the signs patiently, having Ranboo repeat them until he somewhat came to an understanding. </p><p>-</p><p>Ranboo sighs happily, looking at his son, Micheal, the mansion had just finished being built. Micheal, being a zombie piglin, was mute, but could easily understand things, in fact, he had shown he was quite smart. Ranboo figured that he should teach his son something his platonic husband taught him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>